Our Love
by Yukio Okumura
Summary: Berkembangnya cinta yang dialami oleh Daryl dan Tsugumi. Warning Inside. Second FF at fandom Guilty Crown. Enjoy and don't flame me!


"Please, Tsugumi!"

Seorang cewek bernama Tsumugi itu hanya bisa cemberut berat sambil berlari secepat kilat ketika mendengar suara seorang _cowok_ yang tengah mengejarnya. Tahu-tahu, di belakang sekolah itu, keliatan banget dua orang yang saling berkejaran. Yang cewek malah dikejar cowoknya. Ada gerangan apa ini? Yang penting ayo kita amati kejadian lebih lanjut!

Seorang cowok berambut pirang dan bermata violet segera mengejar cewek tadi. Malahan, cowok itu sukses banget menangkap tubuh cewek berambut hitam dan ditata seperti _Yamamoto Nadeshiko_ versi sombong dan angkuh itu. Tsumugi segera berteriak dengan paniknya di belakang sekolah itu sambil bergeliat-geliat melepaskan diri dari tangkapan cowok agak 'bule' itu, "LEPASKAN GUE, DARYL MESUUUUUM!"

.

.

.

**Guilty Crown ~ Our Love**

© AyaTsuDaryl'Yan

_**A/N**_ : Halo, saya membuat ff ini dengan pair DarGumi. Maaf kalau AU dan ada OC. Btw, Daryl yang aku gambarkan di sini agak OOC =A=" jadi mohon jangan siksa gueee! Mohon reviewnya, dan jangan sampai terkena flame!

**[ ****Disclaimer** : Guilty Crown © Production I.G, **Warning** : OOC, OC (Perwira Letjen Rudolph Strenssen), AU, DLDR, gila-abal, slight Shu x Inori dan Yahiro x Ayase, etc etc **]**

.

.

.

Di kelas kesayangan Shu setahun setelah kejadian _ending_-nya Guilty Crown itu, semua murid pada cengo-cengo dengan suksesnya ke muka Tsugumi. Tsugumi yang biasanya akan berwajah usil dan sedikit angkuh ketika menghadap ke semua temannya itu mendadak berwajah merah semerah tomat di negara Spanyol bila dilirik mereka semua. Sedangkan di belakang Tsugumi malah duduk seorang cowok berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna violet, yang memiliki sifat _narsis_ dan penyakit _mysophobia_ itu. Cowok yang ini malah bersikap cuek seolah nggak ada kejadian apapun. Aura mereka seolah-olah menyiratkan bahwa mereka berdua sudah siap untuk berperang sehabis pulang sekolah, sehingga murid-murid lain langsung menghindar dari mereka berdua, saking takutnya.

"Ada apa sih dengan mereka berdua itu?" tanya Yahiro heran sambil bergidik ketakutan dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya seraya menatap Tsugumi dan cowok pirang yang berada di belakang Tsumugi dengan tatapan heran plus takut.

"YAHIRO!" teriak Tsugumi serak, menampakkan wajah memerah-nya, "JANGAN LIBATKAN AKU DONG! MASA AKU SAMPAI KENA MASALAH INI! INI KAN ULAH COWOK NARSIS DAN PENGIDAP _MYSOPHOBIA_ BEKAS PERWIRA GHQ ABAL ITU!" sangkal Tsugumi kesal sambil berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk cowok berambut pirang yang berada di belakangnya.

Mendadak cowok yang ada di belakang Tsugumi segera menggebrak mejanya dan segera berdiri dan bertatapan dengan sengit sama Tsugumi. Begitu pula dengannya. Bagaikan dua ular yang siap bertikai. Cowok 'bule' pengidap _mysophobia_ itu langsung nyerocos dengan ganasnya, "Gue kan setahun lalu emang ada di GHQ! Terus mau lu permasalahkan sekarang? Udah gak jaman kali! Kita kan satu unit malah, kok malah berantem segala? Kasian operator _Endlaves_-mu itu!"

Tsugumi kontan saja menampar pipi cowok pirang yang narsis itu. Ia langsung membalas cerocosan cowok itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil menangis, "Kau mau membuat aku dan Ayase akan menggebukmu dengan _Endlaves_ terbaru kami…? GUE BENCI LO, DARYL SETAAAAN!"

"Ja-Jangan! He-Hentikan tangisanmu, Tsu-chan! I-Iya, iya, gue akui kalau gue memang salah!" sahut cowok bernama Daryl salah tingkah melihat perangai Tsugumi yang hampir mau meledak tangisannya. Murid-murid yang lain menangkap sesuatu yang unik antara Daryl dan Tsugumi. _Alamat dapat gosip baru lagi!_

"Tumben si narsis itu kalah telak sama Tsugumi… Gue kalah taruhan nih!" komentar Souta mangap sambil mencolek-colek punggung teman sekaligus sahabat sejatinya, Yahiro. Yahiro juga cuma bisa mangap melihat kejadian langka itu. Tapi apa yang terjadi pada Ayase yang duduk di samping kiri Tsumugi? Dia malah mulai bersiap masuk turnamen panas antara mereka berdua!

Ayase lalu mendelik ke Daryl sambil mengoceh dengan ganas, "Besok jam satu siang, kita adu _Endlaves_. Kita pake unit _Undertaker_ buat melawan satu sama lain. Gue bertaruh kalau kau harus menyingkir dari Tsugumi. Kalau kau yang menang, gue persilakan kalian berpacaran! Gue tahu, kemaren sore kamu 'nembak' Tsugumi di belakang sekolah kan?"

GLEK. Daryl menelan ludah mendengar ocehan mautnya Ayase. _Darimana dia tau kalau gue nembak dan meminta Tsugumi berpacaran denganku?_ Semua mata murid-murid yang ada di sana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi _flasheyes_ sambil ambil ancang-ancang seribu untuk menyerbu murid ter-narsis dan ter-gila di sekolah Shu ini dengan segudang pertanyaan. Daryl hanya bisa mencoba mengelak dengan suara parau, "E-Emangnya gue nembak si cewek sombong dan ratu angkuh ini…?"

"TENTU AJA!" teriak Tsugumi kesal sambil berkacak-kacak dengan angkuhnya. Tidak lupa, wajah Tsugumi masih memerah pula.

Daryl cuma bisa gemetaran ketika 'rahasia cowok'-nya terbongkar dengan suksesnya di hadapan _semua_ murid kelas Shu. Ia melirik ke Tsugumi, tapi dia melihat Tsugumi hampir mau menangis saking bingungnya. Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Ayase. Apa yang terjadi padanya? _Background_-nya sudah tergantikan dengan api yang sangat membara. Ditambah, semua orang di seisi kelasnya tidak bakal menyangka kalau dia ternyata menyimpan _dendam_ kesumat padanya karena sudah menghancurkan _Endlaves_ Steiner miliknya.

Kanon lalu menyela pembicaraan mereka, dan mulai bertanya _to the point_ dengan wajah aku-ragu-kalo-lu-ternyata-gituan, "Jangan-jangan Daryl menyimpan cinta yang _mendalam_ banget sama Tsugumi?"

GLEGGAR GLEGGAR GLEGGAR. Tamatlah sudah nasib Daryl di mata Tsugumi! _Matilah gue_, batin Daryl bergidik ketakutan.

.

000

.

Belum sehari setelah pembongkaran rahasia Daryl, koran sekolah udah dipenuhi dengan _headline_ yang mengerikan. Tulisan itu besar-besar banget, dan bertuliskan sesuatu yang sangat _hot_. Di situ ditulis 'Daryl Ternyata Menyimpan Cinta Kepada Tsugumi!', sehingga semua murid di sekolah itu geger, pasalnya Tsugumi tidak pernah menaruh minat pada cowok mana pun. Setahu semua murid di sana, Tsugumi hanya menaruh minat kepada _hacking_ dan Ayase sendiri. Lah ini rahasia? Jelas bikin seisi sekolah langsung heboh!

Shu yang hanya bisa tenang-tenang di bangkunya di kelas kesayangannya, lantas didatangi oleh Kanon. Ia lalu berbisik padanya dengan lembut, "Kau tahu kan berita heboh itu? Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Daryl ketahuan menyimpan cinta pada Tsugumi? Tidak apa-apa. Aku sendiri dulunya juga demikian, kepada Inori tentunya." jawab Shu tersenyum manis sambil mengganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan tanpa menoleh ke Kanon. Kanon hanya bisa pasrah melihat wajah Shu yang sudah lebih optimis dari beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

_Dia banyak berubah…_ Kanon membatin dengan rasa sesak yang bergemuruh di dadanya. Ia tahu, Shu sebetulnya _masih_ terpukul dengan kematian Hare yang disebabkan oleh kecerobohannya. Namun, ia melihat suatu guratan perasaan yang lain dari apa yang sudah ia lihat padanya beberapa tahun terakhir itu. _Apa dia rela Inori meninggal? Bahkan Hare?_ Kanon sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan krusial seperti itu.

Shu yang tengah keasikan mendengar lagu The Egoist yang didirikan oleh Inori lewat headphone kecilnya, kemudian dibisiki oleh Kanon lagi, "Apa… Kamu rela… Kalau 'dia' sudah tewas?"

"Apa? Maksudmu _Hare_? Kalau soal itu, aku akui aku memang sedih, tetapi berkat berita tentang Daryl dan Tsugumi, aku sadar kalau di dunia ini masih banyak kebahagiaan lain yang masih mampu diraih tanpa keberadaan gadis manis bernama Inori itu." jawab Shu sambil membaca buku _braille_ yang sudah ada di depan mejanya.

Diam-diam Kanon bersyukur Shu sudah menyadari hal itu. _Semoga selanjutnya Shu bisa lebih baik_, batin Kanon lega. Kanon kemudian meninggalkan Shu yang dari tadi sudah dikerumumi oleh Souta dan Yahiro. Diam-diam Kanon berdoa padanya. _Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu, Shu Ouma! Doaku akan selalu mengiringimu!_

.

000

.

Keesokan harinya, Daryl justru membolos ke sekolah, begitu pula dengan Tsugumi. Shu dan kawan-kawan pun bingung tujuh keliling mengenai absennya mereka berdua. Bahkan ada yang menggosipkan bahwa mereka tengah menanggung malu karena digosipkan saling jatuh cinta. Ada gerangan apa ini? Marilah kita mengintipnya!

Di rumahnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari apartemen Ouma, Tsugumi hanya bisa syok dan syok sambil guling-guling di ranjang kesayangannya. Mukanya udah merah banget, termometer rasa malunya sudah pecah saking nggak tahannya. Sesekali dia juga mengigau dengan suara setingkat dengan lolongan serigala, sehingga membuat suasana makin memburuk.

"Masa iya kemaren gue ditembak sama Daryl sialan itu…?" gumam Tsugumi gemetaran sambil memeluk gulingnya. Ia masih berguling-guling sambil memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi kemaren lusa sore itu…

_Flashback! _

_Sore itu, Tsugumi terlihat menikmati panorama sore yang indah di belakang sekolahnya bersama Ayase. Ayase yang sedari tadi melihat sesosok yang tengah menguntitnya, kemudian menarik tangan Tsugumi dan berbisik padanya dengan suara pelan, "Aku akan meninggalkan kamu sebentar. Nih, aku dari tadi mau pipis. Jangan ikut-ikutan aku ya."_

_Tsugumi yang polos pun mengiyakan, kemudian berkata dengan rasa semangat, "Baik. Aku tunggu di sini ya. Habis, pemandangannya indah banget. Sekalian mau flashback waktu itu." _

"_Iya." _

_Ayase pun menggerakkan kursi rodanya, kemudian menjauhi Tsugumi sambil terus mengayuh rodanya. Tsugumi yang hanya bisa memandang sosok Ayase yang perlahan-lahan menjauhi dirinya, kemudian berbalik menikmati panorama yang indah itu. Nah, di saat itulah, muncul sesosok pemuda yang perlahan-lahan muncul di belakang Tsugumi. _

_TAP. Tsugumi yang mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat asing itu, kemudian segera menoleh ke sosok yang membunyikan suara langkah kaki itu. Alangkah syoknya Tsugumi, di depannya telah muncul seorang cowok berambut pirang dan bermata ungu yang indah. Cowok itu lalu berkata dengan lirih, "Bo-Boleh aku ikut kau menikmati panorama yang indah itu?"_

"_Oh silakan! Eh, rasanya aku pernah melihatmu entah dimana…" jawab Tsugumi ceria. _

"_Hm." Cowok itu lalu berjalan perlahan-lahan, dan kemudian berhenti persis di samping Tsugumi. Mata ungunya memandang pemandangan sore yang indah itu. Tsugumi yang melihat wajah cowok yang lebih tinggi darinya pun bersemu merah. Kontan saja Tsugumi segera menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya dengan suatu perasaan asing yang mendadak muncul dari dalam dirinya. Apa ini? _

_Cowok itu lalu berkata lagi dengan suara yang lebih lirih dari sebelumnya, "Aku rasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya." _

_Tsugumi langsung berhenti menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah, kemudian menoleh ke wajah cowok itu dan bertanya dengan lirih pula. Mendadak matanya seolah teringat pada sosok yang 'sama' dengannya, "Memangnya kita pernah bertemu? Oh… Kau kan… SI SIALAN YANG MENGHANCURKAN DUA ENDLAVES PUNYA AYA-CHAN! DARYL YAN! GUE BARU INGET LO!" _

"_Bingo." jawab cowok itu santai. Mata ungunya langsung menatap mata hitamnya gadis mungil itu dengan nakalnya, "Kau benar, Cebol." _

" _GUE NGGAK CEBOL, PENGIDAP MYSOPHOBIA SIALAN!" maki Tsugumi kesal sambil menghentakkan kaki kanannya. Terlihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah plus cemberut kelas dewa di mata cowok berambut pirang bernama Daryl itu. Diam-diam Daryl tertawa di dalam hati melihat tingkah bodoh-nya Tsugumi._

_Daryl lalu mengejeknya lagi, "Lalu, selain cebol, kamu juga turunan kucing ya?" _

_Tsugumi langsung saja menutup kedua telinga kucingnya, kemudian segera berkata dengan panik, "Ja-Jangan ngatain kalau aku adalah keturunan kucing, dasar Narsis-Yang-Oh-So-Gila! Kau sendiri keturunan GHQ-Yang-Oh-So-ASEM itu! Sudah, aku mau pulang dulu! Nggak sudi ak−."_

_Belum selesai Tsugumi akan meninggalkannya, Daryl langsung menyambar tangan kanan Tsugumi. Tsugumi syok, dan wajah Daryl perlahan-lahan dihiasi semuan warna merah, yang merupakan pertanda bahwa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Ia lalu menyerocos dengan ganasnya sambil melepaskan cengkeraman tangan kirinya pada tangan kanan gadis mungil itu, "Kenapa kalau aku memandang kau, selalu saja aku tidak bisa melupakanmu? Kenapa aku yang adalah pembunuh, malah tidak bisa membunuhmu? Kenapa? Kau sungguh bodoh. Aku benci diriku sendiri yang telah menyadari akan itu."_

_Tsugumi yang syok dengan cerocosan maut pemuda itu, kemudian melunak pada akhirnya. Ia lalu kembali memandang panorama itu dengan wajah ceria sambil berkata dengan cerianya, "Aku tidak tahu itu. Tapi aku rasa aku juga begitu. Begitu aku melihat sosokmu di dalam Endlaves itu, aku tidak bisa memerintahkan Ayase untuk membunuhmu. Malahan, aku memintanya segera menghindar sebisa mungkin ketika aku melihat sosok berserk-mu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu itu. Sungguh." _

"_Tapi…" _

"_Aku tahu itu. Pada awalnya, aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu atas perbuatanmu di masa lalu. Tapi melihat dirimu yang mulai tersiksa oleh suatu perasaan yang terasa asing bagimu, aku jadi paham. Sebetulnya, kau adalah cowok yang polos, bukan? Oleh karena itu, aku ingin minta maaf soal kesalahpahaman-ku mengenai dirimu di masa lalu…" sela Tsugumi sambil tersenyum manis kepada Daryl. _

_Daryl merasakan suatu esensi yang berbeda ketika berada di hadapan gadis mungil itu. Baginya, senyuman gadis itu bagaikan matahari, yang telah menyinari hatinya yang gelap. Hatinya seolah diselimuti oleh kehangatan yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya, bahkan oleh ayah maupun ibu kandungnya. Hatinya berkata kalau dia sangat menginginkan gadis mungil itu. Namun, dia juga tahu, ia juga tidak pantas untuknya, karena dia adalah pembunuh. Pembunuh yang tak berperasaan. Tsugumi juga tahu betul tentang itu. _

"_Kumaafkan!" ucap Daryl sambil bersemu merah, "Sebagai gantinya, aku ingin minta maaf padamu menyangkut masa lalu itu!" lanjutnya dengan suara lirih plus detak jantungnya yang makin cepat iramanya. _

"_Tidak apa-apa. Aku maafkan kamu. Mulai sekarang kita adalah teman. Iya kan, Daryl Yan?" jawab Tsugumi sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya di hadapan Daryl. Matanya berkaca-kaca, seolah ingin menangis. Namun, bibir imutnya malah menyunggingkan senyuman yang paling manis dan imut, seolah ia sangat menerima Daryl menjadi teman barunya. _

_Daryl melirik tangan Tsugumi yang terulurkan kepadanya. Apa dia benar-benar memaafkan dirinya yang sudah berlumurkan dosa? Daryl sama sekali tidak tahu tentang itu, namun ia merasa gadis itu bukan perempuan yang suka berbohong. Ia lalu menyambut tangan kanan Tsugumi perlahan-lahan, kemudian berkata dengan segudang perasaan lega, "Makasih ya, Cebol." _

"_UUUGGHHH! Masih aja kau bilang gituan! Ugh! Nggak mau! Suatu kelak aku pasti tumbuh melebihimu!" maki Tsugumi cemberut sambil meremas-remas tangan Daryl yang bersalaman dengan tangan kanannya. _

_Daryl kontan saja mengaduh-aduh, kemudian berkata dengan lirih sambil bergeliat-geliat melepaskan tangannya, "Iya! Iya! Kau anak manis deh, Anak Kucing! Jangan remas tangankuuuu! AAAAARRRGGHHH! Kau itu gila amat!" _

"_UUUGGHHH! Sebel banget jadinya. Asal kau tahu saja, masa lalu itu adalah masa lalu. Ambil pelajaran dari masa lalu, kemudian berubah menjadi lebih baik. Ingat itu, Dar-kun. Aku percaya kau bisa berubah jadi pria yang lebih hebat dan baik hati." sahut Tsugumi sambil menepuk pundak Daryl dengan kedua tangannya. Cengkeraman tangannya sudah ia lepaskan dari tadi._

_Daryl yang tersentuh dengan nasihat Tsugumi, kemudian bertanya dengan lirih sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut pirangnya, "Kau… __Namamu, kalau tidak salah, Tsugumi kan? Kau punya nama marga?" _

_Tsugumi yang sedari tadi bersiul, kemudian berbalik menjauhi Daryl. Belum tiga langkah jaraknya, ia sudah berhenti sambil memandang gedung sekolahnya dengan suara yang lebih keibuan, "Aku tidak punya marga. __Aku bahkan tidak tahu wajah dan nama kedua orang tuaku. Aku tinggal di panti pengasuhan sebelum usia sebelas. Usia itulah, aku kabur dari panti itu dan mulai berkelana mencari jati diri, mulai dari bergabung sama Undertaker dan bertemu dengan Ayase." _

_Daryl yang merasa tersentuh dan tersiksa dengan cerita masa lalu-nya Tsugumi, kemudian menyelanya dengan suara penuh perasaan bersalah, "Ma-Maafkan saya! Jika itu membuatmu tersakiti lagi, aku nggak mau melihatmu menangis!" _

"_Tidak apa." Tsugumi masih membelakangi Daryl sambil mengusap-usap air matanya yang keluar dari bola mata hitamnya. Ia lalu melanjutkannya lagi, "Belum lama ini aku meng-hacking data kependudukan kota Odaiba. Aku menemukan data tentang diriku. Di sana, aku ditulis dengan nama 'Tsugumi Sendo'. Tetapi aku lebih senang membuang nama 'Sendo' dan hanya menggunakan nama Tsugumi saja. Kau paham kan Dar-kun?" _

"_Iya. Hm, apa kau ingin tahu masa laluku?" tanya Daryl iseng-iseng. _

_Tanpa disangkanya, Tsugumi segera berbalik dan berjalan ke hadapannya, kurang dari sepuluh senti. __Daryl tentu saja syok, plus bersemu merah tiga kali lipat lebih parah. Tsugumi hanya bisa mendongkakkan kepalanya ke Daryl dan tersenyum simpel sambil menjawab dengan ceria, "Tentu saja, Dar-kun. __Kudengar kau masih punya ayah setahun lalu kan?" _

"_Tentu saja." Daryl lalu menoleh ke panorama yang perlahan-lahan berganti menjadi malam dengan wajah sedih. Ia lalu melanjutkannya dengan suara lebih lirih lagi, "Ibuku meninggal waktu aku masih sangat muda. Kurang lebih lima tahun, kata ayahku. Kau tahu mengapa aku disuruh mengendalikan Endlaves di usia muda dan terus membunuh nyawa orang dengan Endlaves itu? __Itu semua karena ayahku. Beliau orangnya sadis. Ia hanya membanggakan anak dari status materialnya."_

"_Oh… Aku paham itu. Tetapi, kita bisa kan menciptakan masa depan tanpa penderitaan kan?" koemtar Tsugumi sambil bersandar pada tepi yang dipagari dengan pagar besi itu. Ia lalu melanjutkannya lagi, "Jika kau menemukan dan menikah dengan gadis yang kau cintai, kau harus bisa memberikan kehidupan yang indah kepada anakmu, agar tidak terjadi hal yang mengingatkanmu pada masa lalu itu." _

_Jantung Daryl berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari apa yang ia duga. __Wajahnya bertambah merah, sehingga kelihatan di mata Tsugumi. Daryl berusaha menyembunyikannya, tapi sudah tidak bisa lagi. Sejak beberapa tahun sesudah pertemuan pertama mereka, Daryl selalu bermimpi kalau ia mampu menggapai dan memeluk gadis cantik yang berambut hitam itu dengan eratnya, dan tak ingin kehilangan gadis itu. Dan itu tidak bisa ia tahan, walaupun ayahnya menyuruhnya membunuh orang tanpa pandang bulu. _

_Akhirnya, bom waktu pun meledak. Ia langsung berteriak tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya sambil menyambar kedua tangan Tsugumi dengan eratnya, "TSUGUMI! AK-AKU SANGAT… SANGAT… SANGAT MENYUKAIMU! Dari awal aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu! Kumohon, jadilah gadis yang aku cintai dari pertama sampai akhir! __Aku tidak mau kehilangan kau!" _

_Flashback has been ended now – !_

Sejak saat itu, keduanya saling berdiam diri dengan segudang perasaan yang berkonflik dengan hebatnya. Tsugumi jelas bersemu merah, sampai menyaingi Daryl, begitu pula dengannya. Pada akhirnya, mereka segera kabur, dan ternyata Ayase yang sedari tadi sudah selesai pipis di toilet wanita, segera mengepalkan tangan kanannya. _Background_-nya sudah diganti dengan api yang membara.

Walhasil, pada malam itu, Tsugumi sempat demam. Karena nggak ada orang lain selain dirinya di rumah itu, ia terpaksa tidur semalaman di kamarnya. Beruntung, hari itu dia sudah lebih sehat. Tsugumi hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil memikirkan perkataan terakhir Daryl pada hari itu. Jelas, Tsugumi (dengan tsundere-nya) ngaku kalau dia emang suka sama Daryl. Tapi baginya, itu terlalu muda untuk menjalin cinta dengannya.

TIIIING TOOOOONG. Tsugumi yang sadar kalau rumahnya tengah kedatangan tamu di pagi-pagi begini, langsung bangun dan berteriak dari dalam kamarnya, "Tunggu sebentar! Ya Tuhan, aku belum mandi! Padahal hari ini masih sekolah!"

"Tidak usah sekolah dulu! Ki-Kita bicarakan soal kemarin lusa itu…" sergah suara serak yang ada di luar rumahnya.

Tsugumi tersadar dengan suara itu. _Da… Daryl?_ "Da-Daryl?" tanya Tsugumi ragu.

"Ye-Yeah, pokoknya gue masuk dulu! Nggak usah mandi juga nggak apa-apa! Tinggal gosok gigi dulu!" jawab Daryl berdeham banget.

Tsugumi yang jantungnya udah dag-dig-dug-deg-dog mendengar suara Daryl, langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi dan bergosok gigi. Sejurus kemudian, ia segera berkumur dan berlari menghampiri pintu masuk rumahnya. Begitu pintu itu ia bukakan, sudah muncul sosok Daryl dengan setelan jas dengan bahan kain katun yang lembut dipadu dengan kemeja santai berwarna putih dengan celana jeans berwarna biru. Wajah Tsugumi bersemu merah, kemudian membukakan pintunya untuk pemuda itu. Cowok itu lalu masuk, dan segera duduk di sofa diikuti oleh gadis itu.

Daryl lalu bertanya dengan wajah jutek seraya duduk ala raja yang songong, "Udah gosok gigi?"

"Iya. Te-Terus, buat apa kita nggak masuk sekolah…?" Tsugumi balik melempar pertanyaan ke Daryl dengan suara sangaaat lirih.

Daryl berdeham banget, lalu membuka pembicaraannya, "Begini. Kemarin malam aku juga kena demam saking malunya. Selama dua hari ini aku terus mengalami demam, naik turun nih suhu tubuhku ini. Aku juga _syok_ mendengar kalau kejadian memalukan kemarin lusa sore itu membuatku ingin mati di depan semua murid sekolah itu. Oleh sebab itu, kukira kau pasti mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Jadi… Kita selesaikan masalah yang kemarin lusa itu."

"Ka-Kau… Menunggu jawabanku…?" simpul Tsugumi berdeham banget. Saking malunya, guling kesayangannya sampai dibawa-bawa segala.

Daryl mengangguk pelan, kemudian menjawab kesimpulannya, "Iya. Tapi jika kau masih belum bisa berpikir jernih, tidak apa-apa. Aku masih akan menanti jawabanmu, tidak peduli kalau kau akan menolakku sekalipun. Aku sudah bersumpah kemarin malam, kalau aku akan terus melindungi dan mengejarmu, apapun yang terjadi."

Tsugumi menelan ludah. _Bagaimana ini? Aku sih sebetulnya suka sama Daryl ini! Ta-Tapi, jangan bercanda nih, masa aku yang di usia empat belas tahun kayak gini malah ditembak sama cowok dewasa dan berumur tujuh belas tahun sepertinya? Jangan bercanda! Pantaskah diriku bersanding dengannya? Duh, aku jadi malu! Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar bersumpah kalau diriku emang suka sama dia!_ Tsugumi lalu berkata dengan lirih, "Aku ing−."

Belum selesai Tsugumi memberikan jawaban untuk Daryl, keburu pintunya udah didobrak (baca : ditendang) oleh sosok lain. Daryl dan Tsugumi syok, dan mereka berdua saling berpelukan dengan eratnya. Di depan mereka berdua muncul _beberapa_ tentara Pemerintah Jepang. Salah satu tentara itu kemudian mengeluarkan surat perintah dan membacakannya, "Kami, Pemerintah Jepang, menyatakan bahwa yang memiliki nama Tsugumi Sendo dan Daryl Yan menjadi buronan karena telah menyebabkan _Lost Christmas 2_. Demikian, dan harap mentaati perintah kami."

"Jangan bercanda! GHQ sendiri sudah bu−."

"Kami paham akan itu, tetapi Tsugumi-san, kami akan membawa Anda berdua untuk dijadikan saksi atas _Lost Christmas 2_." Sergah salah satu tentara sambil maju memegang kedua tangan Daryl dan Tsugumi.

.

000

.

"GAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" teriak salah satu murid kelas Shu panik sambil mendobrak pintu dengan ganasnya dan melambai-lambaikan sebuah HP yang menampilkan suatu berita yang kelihatannya _gawat_. Semua murid yang tengah asyik bercengkerama di saat istirahat, segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sosok tersebut.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Yahiro menghela nafas sambil menghampiri salah satu murid yang ternyata memiliki nama Souta tersebut.

Souta lalu berkata dengan lirih, "Itu… Pemerintah Jepang mulai melakukan pencarian pelaku sebenarnya dari _Lost Christmas_ setahun yang lalu. Dan… Korban pertamanya adalah (bekas) Lieutenant Daryl Yan dan _hacker_ Undertaker, Tsugumi! Tak lama lagi kita pasti akan dicari oleh mereka. Katanya sih hanya dijadikan saksi, tetapi−."

Mendadak dari meja Shu terdengar suara gebrakan. Semua murid kelas itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pemilik meja itu, termasuk Yahiro dam Souta. Terlihat sosok Shu yang berdiri dengan mata tajamnya. Ia lalu berkata dengan suara tegas dan sedikit rasa khawatir, "Mungkin mereka akan 'membersihkan' orang-orang yang terlibat dalam _Lost Christmas_ jilid 2 itu. Dan, besar kemungkinan kita akan tertangkap."

.

000

.

GREK. Terdengar suara pintu jerujinya dikunci dengan keras amat. Di dalam ruang _interogasi_ di gedung Pemerintahan Jepang, sudah duduk dua orang, masing-masing laki-laki dan perempuan. Satunya berambut hitam digerai panjang dan mengenakan telinga kucing, sedangkan lainnya berambut pirang dan memiliki bola mata berwarna ungu yang indah. Keduanya hanya bisa terdiam di ruangan itu dengan suasana kikuk. Kedua tangan dua manusia itu juga diborgol dengan kerennya

"Masa aku… Sampe tertangkap begini? Apa karena aku yang berada di pihak yang dikiranya teroris ya?" gumam Tsugumi _shock_.

"Menurutku, yang jadi teroris sih sebenarnya pihakku, namun aku berani bersumpah aku sudah tobat menjadi pembunuh sadis selama itu. Aku rela bersembahyang di gereja tiap hari pagi hari sebelum sekolah, saking bersalahnya. Kau tahu kan siapa yang perlahan-lahan menyadarkanku dari tugas berbahaya itu, Tsu-chan?" sanggah Daryl sedikit gemetaran tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kepadanya.

BRAK. Tiba-tiba pintu lain yang berada di depan Tsugumi dan Daryl dibuka dengan cukup keras. Tetapi, melihat siapa yang akan memasuki ruangan interogasi itu, mulut mereka berdua kontan saja mangap sampai hampir menelan korban seekor nyamuk. Ya iyalah, siapa lagi kalau di depannya ternyata perwira sangar yang mengenakan pakaian ala Pemerintahan Jepang.

Perwira sangar itu lalu duduk di depan mereka berdua sambil memperkenalkan diri, "Perkenalkan, saya Perwira Letjen Rudolph Strenssen. Saya di sini untuk menginterogasi kalian hanya sebagai saksi. Borgol itu hanya digunakan kalau-kalau satu atau bahkan kalian adalah tersangka utama skandal _Lost Christmas 2_ itu. Baiklah, kita mulai saja. Oh ya, kalian harus memperkenalkan diri dulu, kan?"

"Namaku Daryl Yan. Awas kalau kau megang-megang sekujur tubuhku." Ancam Daryl sambil beringsut menjauhi meja interogasi itu.

"Wah wah, kejamnya nih. Oh ya Daryl Yan… Salah satu Lieutenant GHQ yang berbahaya waktu itu. Setelah interogasi ini, besar kemungkinan aku tidak akan berbaik hati padamu. Lalu gadis yang di sana, siapakah namamu?" sahut Rudolph sambil menghela nafas seraya melirik sang gadis yang hanya bisa gemetaran ketakutan.

Daryl yang tidak sudi kalau gadis itu sampai membuka suaranya, lalu menyergahnya dengan jutek, "Dia Tsugumi, _hacker_ Undertaker. Ada masalah?"

Rudolph yang hanya bisa heran melihat dan mendengar Daryl yang sampai mengalihkan pertanyaan Rudolph yang ditujukan kepada Tsugumi, lalu bertanya dengan sedikit aura sadis, "Undertaker ya… Pihak 'teroris' yang melawan sesama 'teroris' ya. Oke, langsung saja. Daryl, di GHQ apa saja tujuan yang dilaksanakan selama kau di dalam GHQ itu?"

"Menciptakan _Void Genome_, lalu menggunakan kekerasan untuk melawan orang-orang yang memberontak kepada GHQ. Aku termasuk salah satu Lieutenant yang berada di puncak kekuasaan di bidang militer menggunakan _Endlave_. Tsugumi ini dulunya musuh bebuyutanku dan masuk kategori orang-orang yang rencananya akan GHQ musnahkan. Kebetulan sekali ayahku juga bekerja di GHQ sebagai _Supreme General_, kalau tidak salah. Terkadang GHQ juga menciptakan obat untuk menyembuhkan orang yang terkena _Apocalypse Virus_. Sayangnya ayahku tewas." Jawab Daryl panjang lebar dengan wajah dingin.

Rudolph mendengarkan cerita Daryl dengan wajah serius. Kemudian dari itu dia lalu beralih ke Tsugumi dan bertanya dengan lembut, "Tsugumi, apa kegiatanmu di Undertaker? Apakah benar Gai sebenarnya mengincar _Void Genome_?"

Tsugumi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memasang wajah risau. Daryl yang melihat Tsugumi yang sedang risau, kemudian membujuknya, "Tolonglah. Aku tidak mau melihatmu sedih lagi. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya beberapa kali di sekolah itu? Tidak apa-apa. Hei Rudolph, rahasiakan informasi yang akan dia ceritakan. AWAS KAU!"

"Tidak apa, Dar-kun. Baik, aku akan cerita. Aku bekerja sebagai _hacker_ dan _operator_ Endlaves _Steiner_ yang dikendalikan oleh sahabatku. Aku tidak mau menyebut namanya, karena dia adalah orang yang sangat penting bagiku selain cowok yang ada di sampingku. Dari pembicaraan antara beberapa anggota Undertaker, ada yang mengatakan bahwa ia memang memburu itu. Aku tidak tahu." sanggah Tsugumi sambil menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Kalian dengarkan baik-baik penjelasan ini. Di _Lost Christmas_ jilid 2 itu, pihak GHQ mulai melakukan suatu rencana yang tidak masuk akal. Diketahui ada yang telah memicu _Lost Christmas_ itu. Namun, dari laporan sukarelawan yang merawat korban-korban _Lost Christmas_ yang masih hidup, ada yang selamat dari runtuhnya menara GHQ itu. Katanya, ada sekitar dua orang. Apa benar?" lanjut Rudolph tanpa mengubah suara dinginnya.

Daryl langsung berkeringat dingin mendengar ada dua orang itu. Ia ingat, ia merupakan satu dari _dua_ orang yang selamat dari runtuhnya menara itu. Lainnya siapa? Daryl sangat yakin kalau orang itu adalah orang yang paling dia benci waktu itu, Ouma Shu! "Satu dari dua orang yang selamat itu adalah aku. Soal rencana GHQ saat itu, memang benar. Aku mendengar dari ayahku, katanya pihak GHQ akan menyempurnakan proyek yang membutuhkan Inori untuk meraih kekuatan _King_. Tapi, sebagaimana yang Anda tahu, aku hanyalah boneka yang dikendalikan oleh ayahku untuk mencapai tujuan yang telah direncanakannya." jawab Daryl dingin.

Tsugumi melirik wajah Daryl. Dilihatnya mata Daryl terlihat sendu. Antara perasaan benci dan merasa bersalah. Ia tahu apa maksud perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hati Daryl. _Ia benci dirinya sendiri yang tidak sadar kalau dirinya dijadikan boneka dalam tujuan itu… Dan ia merasa bersalah… Karena telah melakukan hal yang salah…_ Tsugumi kemudian beralih menatap lantainya dengan wajah sedih.

"Baiklah. Kalian jangan khawatir. Kalian dibebaskan sekarang. Tapi, nantinya kalian akan dimasukkan ke dalam program perlindungan saksi. Aku juga sebenarnya sudah menginterogasi orang dewasa yang dulunya terlibat dalam peristiwa _Lost Christmas_, termasuk Ouma Haruka, Shibungi dan Arugo. Mereka akan dijadikan saksi utama, jangan khawatir. Aku khusus memanggil kalian karena kalian diduga ada kaitannya." kata Rudolph sambil berdiri dan memanggil perwira bawahannya untuk melepaskan borgol yang mengikat kedua tangan dua manusia itu.

Tsugumi menghela nafas lega, kemudian segera keluar dari ruangan interogasi itu. Belum selesai Daryl hendak keluar, Rudolph buru-buru menambahkannya dengan suara dingin dan penuh intimidasi, "Daryl, kau tampaknya _sangat_ mencintai gadis itu. Dan, catatan hitammu besar kemungkinan akan didakwakan pada hari _itu_. Jadi bersiap-siaplah. Tampaknya kau merupakan satu-satunya Lieutenant GHQ yang masih hidup."

"Apa?" Daryl segera menoleh ke wajah Rudolph dengan wajah sangar.

Belum selesai pertanyaan itu bergema di ruangan itu, Rudolph sudah keluar dari ruangan interogasi, sehingga tersisa tinggal dirinya dan seorang perwira yang berjaga di dalam ruangan itu. _Sial! Coba gue dulu kabur dari ayahku!_ Daryl menggeram, dan menggertakkan giginya. _Gue harus mendapatkan jawaban dari Tsugumi sekarang juga!_

.

000

.

"Tsugumi!" seru Daryl sambil mengejar Tsugumi yang hanya bisa berjalan dengan lesu di koridor menuju dunia luar dari gedung pemerintahan Jepang itu.

Tsugumi lalu menoleh ke Daryl dengan wajah menangis sambil berkata dengan lirih, "Daryl… Aku nggak tahu harus bagaimana, jika pemerintah Jepang sampai harus membawa semua teman-temanku yang aku sayangi ke sini, mengingatkannya akan _Lost Christmas_ jilid 2 itu… Perlu kau ketahui, Undertaker bukanlah _teroris_ seperti yang kalian bayangkan… Aku nggak mau kalau kau dan Ayase sampai…!"

"Tenang!" Daryl segera berlari dan memeluk tubuh mungil Tsugumi dengan erat. Daryl lalu menambahkannya lagi, "Jangan berbicara lagi. Aku kira diriku sudah paham tentang apa yang _terjadi_ di kelompokmu pada saat itu. Dan, perlu kau ketahui saja, aku melakukan tugas gila itu dengan perasaan hampa, sampai suatu saat aku pertama kalinya bertemu denganmu."

Tsugumi yang tersentuh dengan perkataan Daryl, segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggul Daryl sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Daryl lalu mengelus-elus kepala mungil Tsugumi sambil memggumamkan sesuatu, "Apa kau mau… Menjadi orang yang paling aku cintai dan sayangi selamanya? Aku juga tidak mau kalau sampai harus dihukum mati karena itu. Namun aku juga tahu, kedua tanganku ini sudah kotor karena…"

"Tidak! Kau _tidak_ bersalah, Dar-kun! Hiks hiks…" sergah Tsugumi sambil berteriak dengan suara sangat serak. Tsugumi lalu beringsut melepaskan diri dari Daryl, lalu melanjutkannya lagi dengan suara parau, "Aku tahu karena kau melakukannya hanya karena dipaksa ayahmu. Aku juga tahu betul perasaanmu waktu itu. Aku juga pernah dipaksa anak-anak jahat lain waktu di panti itu. Aku juga hanya bisa menahan dan menahan amarah yang memuncak itu. Daryl… Aku tidak kuat lagi…"

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau bergantung pada Ayase." sahut Daryl sambil menghapuskan air mata yang mengucur dari mata hitamnya Tsugumi, "Akan tetapi jika kau bergantung pada seorang laki-laki dalam kasus seperti ini, laki-laki lebih mampu mengendalikan emosi dan memutuskan jalan yang terbaik. Benar kan, Tsu-chan?" lanjutnya sambil mencoba menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Tsugumi menggangguk, kemudian menyambung pembicaraannya, "Iya. Dan… Untuk pertama kalinya aku bergantung pada laki-laki yang aku _cintai_ sejak pertemuan pertama itu. Terima kasih, Daryl. Kau telah menjadi orang pertama yang mau memberiku perhatian selain Ayase dan anak-anak Undertaker lainnya. Aku benar-benar menyukai kau, seperti halnya kau."

Hati Daryl segera meledak, saking girangnya mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan darinya. Ia lalu memeluk Tsugumi lagi dan berkata dengan lega, "Mulai besok, kalau ada apa-apa, dan jika Ayase tidak mampu menyelesaikan masalahmu, kasih tahu ke aku ya. Siapa tahu aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu. Dan… Aku akhirnya menemukan gadis yang aku cintai dari awal sampai akhir. Ayo, semangatlah. Tunjukkan padaku cahayamu, Tsugumi. Kita akan _sama-sama_ menyelesaikan masalah ini. Bagaimana?"

"Iya. Makasih ya, udah kasih aku semangat lagi. Sekali lagi makasih ya, Narsis."

Kontan saja Daryl mencubit pipi Tsugumi saking gemasnya setelah mendengar sindiran Tsugumi. Diam-diam Daryl menggumamkan sesuatu di dalam hati. _Kau adalah cintaku, dan aku adalah cintamu. Cinta kita tidak akan pernah padam, begitu pula apa yang dikatakan Emily. Emily, aku berterimakasih kepadamu. _

.

**-xXx-**

.

Epilogue

**Sepuluh tahun mendatang…**

"Jadi? Kalian berniat menikah sebulan lagi?" tanya Yahiro dengan muka aku-ingin-banget-mengganggumu di hadapan sepasang kekasih yang lagi mesra-mesranya.

Tsugumi langsung menggangguk dengan cepat, "Iya. Dar-kun juga sudah siap malah. Aku jadi jingkrak-jingkrak jadinya. Iya kan, Dar-kun?"

Di sampingnya, Daryl langsung menggangguk dengan cepat dan wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia sangat sumringah mendengar pembicaraan itu. Ia lalu menyambungnya, "Iya, Sayang. Yahiro, kapan kau akan menikah sama Ayase? Ayase sudah gatal ingin mencakarmu lho. Seperti halnya Tsugumi yang manis dan sedikit angkuh ini."

"DARYL!" teriak Tsugumi panik sambil mencubit paha Daryl.

Daryl hanya bisa mengaduh dan tertawa dengan santainya. Yahiro juga ikut-ikutan tertawa. Ayase malah sudah berubah jadi gadis dewasa yang menawan. Sejak Tsugumi dan Daryl menyatakan kalau mereka berdua resmi berpacaran sepuluh tahun yang lalu sesudah diinterogasi oleh pihak Pemerintahan Jepang, Ayase juga perlahan-lahan menerima kalau Daryl sudah sah (?) memacari sahabat karibnya. Selain itu, Ayase juga tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang penuh kasih sayang dan sangat menawan.

Ayase lalu menyela mereka bertiga, "Lain kali, Tsugumi, kalau calon suamimu merangsek ingin meminta bayi darimu, biarkan aku menghajarnya duluan. Boleh kan, Tsugumi?"

"AYASEEEEE!" teriak Daryl cemberut sambil siap-siap menghajarnya.

"Tenang tenang Aya-chan dan Dar-kun. Tetapi minta bayi juga boleh sih… Tidak sabar ingin melihat sosok anakku jadi bagaimana, apa akan sama seperti si raja narsis, sombong dan egois seperti Daryl ini. Oh ya, mengenai Souta dan Kanon, bagaimana nasib jodoh mereka? Aku pengen ngadopsi Funell jadinya." sela Tsugumi sambil tertawa kecil.

Daryl tersenyum bahagia, kemudian merangkul Tsugumi sambil menggombalnya, "Sayang, malam bulan madu pertama kita, aku buat kau memiliki bayi pertama ya?"

Tsugumi hanya bisa _blushing_ tingkat dewa, kemudian segera memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat. Ayase yang melihat betapa lengketnya mereka berdua sejak kejadian itu, lalu berkata lagi dengan suara penuh keibuan, "Daryl, kau sebenarnya cocok dengan Tsugumi yang tsundere itu. Aku awalnya sempat khawatir Tsugumi akan sedih disiksa olehmu. Beberapa tahun ini kau berubah menjadi pria hebat dan sangat baik pada siapapun. Aku jadi bangga."

"Tentu saja." jawab Daryl percaya diri sambil mengelus-elus rambut Tsugumi dengan lembut, "Karena Tuhan membimbingku melalui gadis ini. Cinta kami tidak akan pernah lenyap dimakan zaman. Begitu pula dengan kau dan Yahiro. Souta dan Kanon masih dalam tahap pacaran sih. Kuharap Shu bisa memberi Arisa yang sudah putus asa itu dengan kasih sayang." lanjutnya sambil mengecup bibir imut Tsugumi.

.

.

.

**[ End ]**


End file.
